Take me to the moon
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Tetangga baru Yasusada adalah orang aneh yang hobi mengganggu dirinya melalui jendela. Tetangga baru Yasusada adalah orang aneh yang mengaku berasal dari bulan. Tetapi, mereka membuat perjanjian; bawalah diriku pergi ke bulan, dan aku akan menerima eksistensimu seutuhnya./ Tsurumaru ・Yasusada / written for #platonichallenge


Tepat di sebelah rumah Yasusada dan Kashuu, ada sebuah apartemen kecil.

Jarak pembatas apartemen tersebut dan rumah mereka hanyalah pagar setinggi satu anak kecil, dan jendela kamar Yasusada berjarak cukup dekat dengan jendela sebuah kamar yang sampai sekarang belum memiliki penghuni.

—Sampai suatu hari..

Muncul seorang lelaki aneh yang mengaku berasal dari bulan..

.

.

.

 _ **Take me to the moon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Karena terkadang, aku muak dengan segala kekurangan yang planet ini miliki;_

 _...karena terkadang, aku hanya ingin lari—lari dari semua beban yang membelenggu diri ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada penghuni baru di apartemen kecil yang tepat berdiri di sebelah rumah mereka.

Yasusada merasa pemandangan dimana ada truk pengangkut barang dan kotak kardus bertumpukan menjadi hal yang tidak biasa—apartemen kecil tersebut sudah jarang peminat. Harga sewanya murah, dan fasilitasnya pun memang kurang lengkap. Belum lagi bangunannya juga sudah tidak indah, dengan warna tembok kusam dan juga lumut di sudut tembok.

Namun bagi orang yang memang butuh tempat tinggal murah, apartemen ini mungkin terlihat lebih dari sekedar 'mewah'.

Yang menghuni di apartemen ini juga hanya orang-orang tua; dan beberapa keluarga kecil yang hidupnya sederhana. Maka dari itu, Yasusada cukup terkejut ketika ia tahu bahwa yang menjadi penghuni baru adalah seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya masih muda—dengan pakaian serba putih, juga rambut berwarna putih.

Yasusada sedikit kebingungan. Tampangnya memang masih muda, sih, tapi itu rambut asli atau bukan, ya? Masih muda, tapi kok rambutnya sudah memutih.

Yasusada tak sadar dirinya sudah menatap ke arah penghuni baru dalam waktu yang cukup lama—dan ketika sang pemuda menyadari ada sepasang mata menatapnya, ia menoleh.

Warna biru laut dan kuning cerah bertemu.

Insting pertama Yasusada mengatakan untuk segera mengalihkan muka. Namun ia kalah cepat, dan pada akhirnya—yang menjadi penghuni baru tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Halooo!"

Yasusada terdiam di tempat. Ia mau tak mau harus menyapa, karena pemuda tersebut kini sedang berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Um, selamat pagi."

"Pagi! Aku penghuni baru disini, namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Kalau kau?"

"Namaku—...Yasusada. Panggil saja Yasusada."

"Oh, baiklah! Mohon bantuannya, Yasusada. Kau mau pergi sekolah?"

"Kuliah, tepatnya." Yasusada menahan kesal karena disangka anak sekolahan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi lebih dulu, Kuninaga- _san."_

"Ah, panggil saja aku Tsurumaru!" Tsurumaru tersenyum—memperlihatkan deretan giginya dengan warna putih yang sama. "Ah, dan hati-hati di jalan!"

Yasusada hanya mengangguk dan berbalik arah—ia mendengar Tsurumaru yang kembali berbincang dengan kurir yang mengantarkan barang-barangnya. Tetangga barunya adalah orang yang kelewat ceria, dan Yasusada tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang kelewat berisik dan banyak bicara.

—Dan Yasusada baru saja mengingat satu hal.

Ruangan yang masih kosong di apartemen itu hanyalah ruangan yang berjarak dekat dengan jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kashuu. Mau tukar kamar denganku tidak?"

Kashuu tak mengalihkan matanya dari layar televisi—dan ia menjawab Yasusada dengan satu kata singkat.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah! Aku akan melakukan apapun, deh."

"Cium Kane- _san_."

"Ogah."  
"Kalau gitu ngga _deal_."

Yasusada mengakhiri percakapan dengan memukul kepala Kashuu dengan gulungan koran.

Yasusada memasuki kamarnya—baiklah, berharap saja tetangga barunya ini tidak sadar bahwa Yasusada tidur di kamar tepat di sebrang jendela. Yasusada mulai mencari gorden tebal di lemari, untuk menghalangi cahaya lampu kamarnya agar tidak terlihat dari jendela.

...Namun sekali lagi, Yasusada kalah cepat.

' _ **Tuk!'**_

Ada yang melempari kaca jendelanya dengan sesuatu yang kecil—dan Yasusada tak perlu melihat keluar agar tahu siapa pelaku yang mengganggunya di malam hari.

"Yaaasuuusaadaa! Aku tahu ini kamarmu~"

Bisa saja Yasusada tidak membuka jendelanya. Namun Tsurumaru terus melempari kaca jendelanya dengan—entahlah, kerikil? Kacang?

"Yaasuusadaa!"

Dan lagi, kalau Yasusada tidak menjawab, pasti Tsurumaru akan terus-terusan memanggil namanya.

"Yasusada?"

Apa dia pura-pura tidur saja, ya?

"Yamatonokami Yasusadaaaa!"

— _ **BRAAK!**_

Yasusada seketika membuka jendelanya.

"Darimana kau tahu nama lengkapku?!"

"Hehe, kau terkejut?"

"Jawab."

"Uh, jangan seram begitu! Kau menjatuhkan ini, tadi pagi." Tsurumaru mengulurkan tangannya—kau sekarang mengerti bukan, betapa cukup dekatnya jarak mereka? Tsurumaru dapat mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan apapun yang Yasusada jatuhkan, dan Yasusada dapat mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda itu. "Kartu tanda pengenalmu."

—Oh.

Yasusada baru sadar kartu tanda pengenalnya sudah terjatuh dari kantong kecil di sisi tas ranselnya. Untung saja ia tak memerlukan kartu tersebut hari ini.

"Uh, terima kasih... Yasusada mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kartu yang ia jatuhkan. Namun ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan Tsurumaru—Tsurumaru tiba-tiba menangkap tangan kecilnya.

Yasusada menatap Tsurumaru tajam. "—Apa?"

"Aku mau memberitahu kau rahasiaku. Tertarik?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah~"

"Kalau aku jawab 'iya', apa kau akan melepaskan tanganku?"

"Iya deh, aku lepaskan."  
"Baiklah."

"Hehe!" Tsurumaru tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya, aku ini berasal dari bulan, loh!"

—Di bulan tidak ada kehidupan, dan Yasusada sudah lelah untuk mendengarkan bualan tetangga barunya. Ia melepaskan tangan Tsurumaru dan menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Aku tak ada waktu mengurusi orang aneh," ucap Yasusada—cukup keras agar suaranya terdengar sampai luar. "Selamat tidur."

"Eeeh?! Aku tidak berbohong—Yasusada!"

Dan Tsurumaru menyerah, ia berhenti berbicara dan menutup jendelanya perlahan—tepat ketika Yasusada mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"...Selamat tidur juga."

Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk menutup mata.

.

.

.

"Kau belajar sampai larut malam begini?"

Yasusada tidak menutup tirai karena ia pikir, Tsurumaru tidak ada di ruangannya. Semenjak ia pulang dari kuliah dan sampai jam sembilan malam, kamar Tsurumaru terlihat tak ada tanda kehidupan. Namun ketika jam sebelas malam tiba dan Yasusada terlalu larut dalam materi yang sedang ia pelajari, Tsurumaru muncul begitu saja.

Seharusnya ia menutup tirai dan jendelanya saja semenjak tadi. Tetapi anginnya sejuk, dan berhembus tepat di meja belajarnya yang memang diletakkan di dekat jendela. Lagipula, Yasusada tak mau menyalakan pendingin ruangan yang menghabiskan banyak biaya.

"Besok ada tes." Jawab Yasusada, singkat.

"Hee. Kau memangnya kuliah di jurusan apa?"

"...Kedokteran."

"Ooh! Hebat, hebat. Berarti kau pintar sekali.."  
"Tidak juga."

"Hmm~ berarti kalau aku sakit, aku bisa minta kau mengobatiku, dong?"

"Aku belum jadi dokter."

"Iya—'kan masih 'belum'."

Yasusada hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Tsurumaru—dan ia kembali fokus kepada buku catatannya. Tsurumaru menggaruk sisi wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis—Yasusada ternyata cukup sulit untuk didekati.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa saja? Tidak mungkin 'kan kau tinggal sendirian di rumah dengan dua lantai."

"Ada kakakku Kashuu. Kamarnya di lantai bawah."

"Hee. Lalu, orang tua kalian?"

"Aku dan Kashuu tidak punya orang tua."

—Tsurumaru menutup mulutnya.

"..Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku diadopsi, oleh Okita—maksudku, oleh ayahku yang sekarang."

"Ooh. Dia pasti ayah yang baik."

"Dia sangat baik. Hanya saja..."

Yasusada terdiam sejenak dan menatap kosong ke arah yang tak pasti—Tsurumaru hanya bisa menunggu sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa Yasusada tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Lupakan. Aku mau tidur."

"Eeeeh... tapi kita baru ngobrol sebentar!"

"Kau baru datang larut malam. Itu waktunya orang untuk tidur."

"Oho? Berarti kalau aku datang lebih awal, kau mau berbincang denganku?"

"Tergantung."

"Haha! Maaf deh, maaf~ aku juga sama, harus kuliah dan kerja sambilan. Jadi aku baru bisa pulang malam begini, deh.."

"Kau masih kuliah? Kupikir kau sudah kerja dan hampir menikah—"

"Apa wajahku terlihat setua itu?"

"Rambutmu sih, iya."

Sebuah panah imajiner menusuk Tsurumaru, tepat di dada. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit—tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Orang-orang pasti berpikir begitu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi—dari lahir, rambutku warnanya sudah begini."

"...Kau albino?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Oh—baiklah, itu menjelaskan warna mata, warna kulit, dan juga warna rambutnya yang berbeda dari orang lain.

"...Oh."

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Tidak, biasa saja."

"Ah~ padahal aku berbohong, loh, soal albino itu."

"Eh? Lalu—maksudmu, kau tidak albino?"

"Iya. Tapi rambutku, warna mataku, semuanya ini alami. Kau mau tahu kenapa aku memiliki warna yang berbeda dari manusia lain?"

"...Kenapa?"

"—Karena aku ini berasal dari bulan!"

Hari kedua, dan Yasusada kembali menutup jendela kamarnya tanpa berpamitan.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi—terhitung sampai detik ini, di bulan tidak ada kehidupan.

Yasusada menumpahkan kekesalannya pada telur dadar dalam bekal makan siangnya. Setiap ada telur dadar, ia tusuk dengan garpu sampai bentuknya jadi berantakan. Tapi makan siangnya hari ini lezat sekali—Kashuu memang pandai memasak.

Yasusada tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak serius dengannya. Kashuu adalah pengecualian—ia tahu dan bisa mengerti bahwa sang kakak memiliki karakter yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Namun jika itu adalah orang lain—terlebih, orang yang baru kenal denganmu, Yasusada tidak akan menyukainya.

"Apa-apaan itu, berkata dari bulan, dari bulan... lagipula dari bulan ke bumi pakai transportasi apa? Kalau pakai roket, ya pasti akan muncul berita dimana-mana, dong!"

"Ada apa dengan bulan?"

"A—Hwaaaa!"

Yasusada nyaris menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya—untung saja ia berhasil menahannya dengan baik. Yasusada menoleh dan menemukan teman sekelasnya berdiri disana—Horikawa Kunihiro.

"Ah... Horikawa, jangan membuat aku kaget."

"Maaf, habis aku memanggilmu juga, kau tidak menyahut.."

"...Kau memanggil aku?"

"Sekitar tiga kali, tapi kau malah menusuk-nusuk telur dadarmu sambil menggumam tidak jelas."

Ah, memalukan. Yasusada yang biasanya terlihat tenang, kalem, dan selalu bisa menguasai dirinya—harus terlihat memalukan di hadapan orang lain.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan bulan?" Horikawa kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Yasusada menghela nafas—menahan urat cabang tiga untuk tidak muncul di dahinya.

"Kau tahu apartemen bobrok di sebelah rumahku? Kemarin ada penghuni baru disana,"

"Terus?"

"Dia sering mengaku padaku kalau dia berasal dari bulan. Mengesalkan, bukan?"

Yasusada tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi pertama Horikawa adalah tertawa. Apanya yang lucu? Yasudada menarik satu matanya ke atas.

"Tetanggamu umurnya berapa? Dia bukan anak kecil, 'kan?"

"Lebih tua dari kita."

"Hahaha! Atau jangan-jangan, dia memang benar berasal dari bulan?"

"Horikawa..."

"Aku bercanda! Tetapi ada legendanya, bukan? Manusia yang berasal dari bulan."

"..Legenda...?"

"Ya, legenda. Katanya, di bulan memang ada kehidupan—tetapi tidak pernah ada manusia dari bumi yang tahu akan hal itu. Yah, memang sebenarnya belum pernah ada bukan, manusia yang pergi ke bulan untuk memastikannya?"

Benar juga—batin Yasusada. Yasusada tahu bahwa orang terkenal yang dulu pernah dikabarkan pergi ke bulan itu hanyalah bohong belaka—yang berarti, sesungguhnya belum pernah ada manusia yang menginjakkan kaki ke bulan.

"Di bulan, atau disebut Lunar oleh manusia yang 'katanya' berasal dari bulan—ada kehidupan. Yang tinggal disana adalah orang yang katanya seputih cahaya, sedingin angin, setenang air, dan seindah bulan purnama."

—Tenang? Dingin? Hah, Tsurumaru Kuninaga jauh sekali dari dua kata itu.

"Tidak secara harafiah, sih. Mungkin mereka dikatakan begitu karena sosok mereka yang memiliki warna serba putih,"

...Oh.

"Serba putih?"

"Iya. Entah itu warna mata, kulitnya, rambutnya—apapun. Seperti cahaya."

"Euh.."

"Kenapa? Apa tetanggamu kebetulan seperti itu? Haha!"

Iya, **kebetulan** tetangganya memiliki penampilan serba putih. Dan Yasusada harus berjaga-jaga di dalam kamarnya, siapa tahu Tsurumaru memang manusia dari bulan dan memiliki niat jahat kepada manusia di bumi. Satu _katana_ mungkin cukup, ya? Semoga saja manusia dari bulan bisa dibunuh oleh _katana._

"Oh, tetapi, legenda ini cukup menyedihkan, sih..."

Yasusada melirik ke arah Horikawa. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa manusia bulan dibuang ke bumi?"

"Eh? Tunggu—dibuang? Maksudmu, mereka bukannya turun ke bumi karena keinginan mereka?"

"Tidak." Horikawa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka turun ke bumi karena mereka kehilangan kekuatan mereka. Kau tahu, manusia bulan sering dikatakan memiliki kekuatan khusus, seperti sihir. Tetapi ketika mereka tidak lahir sempurna dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, mereka tak berbeda dengan manusia bumi. Maka dari itu, mereka dibuang begitu saja—ke planet yang berisi manusia biasa seperti kita."

Apa kau bercanda?—Yasusada ingin sekali berteriak dengan kencang ke arah Horikawa. Kalau begitu, Tsurumaru selama ini adalah 'manusia' buangan? Dia seperti sampah yang dibuang begitu saja ke dalam tong sampah—yang kebetulan adalah planet bumi. Apa orang-orang dari bulan tidak punya otak atau hati nurani?

"Yah, tapi—itu hanya legenda. Tidak usah dipikirkan, tetanggamu paling hanya bercanda!"

Terlambat, Horikawa.

Yasusada sudah terlanjur memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Yasusada baru saja membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu—dan hal pertama yang ia lihat dari jendela adalah sosok Tsurumaru yang sudah dalam posisi menunggu dan menyambutnya sambil tersenyum. Yasusada menaruh tasnya di kasur dan melepaskan mantelnya.

"Aku pulang." Yasusada menjawab pelan. Ia membuka jendela agar suara Tsurumaru terdengar lebih jelas—dan agar Tsurumaru tidak perlu teriak-teriak.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan kakakmu. Dia mirip denganmu dari segi wajah, tapi sifatnya berbeda sekali denganmu, ya!"

"Ya, kami memang sering dibilang begitu."

"Dia umurnya berapa? Dia masih kuliah juga, 'kan?"

"...Yang kuliah hanya aku saja. Kashuu bilang, dia yang bekerja, dan aku yang mencari ilmu. Keuangan keluarga kami tidak baik, ditambah Oki—ayahku sakit cukup parah."

"Oh..." Tsurumaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri—sudah dua kali ia bertanya sesuatu yang salah. "Ah... Jangan-jangan alasanmu ingin jadi dokter itu.."

"Ya, meskipun sepertinya mustahil, aku ingin mencoba." Yasusada menundukkan wajahnya. "Meski kemungkinannya hanya nol koma satu persen."

Keheningan tiba-tiba menghampiri—dan Tsurumaru seketika merasa bersalah. Suasana yang awalnya normal, kini menjadi terasa berat dan menyedihkan—dan ini semua karena Tsurumaru banyak bertanya.

"...Uh, Yasusada—"

"Hey, aku sudah dengar dari temanku." Yasusada lebih dulu berbicara. "Tentang legenda manusia bulan."

Kini giliran Tsurumaru yang terdiam. Namun tak lama; senyum tipis muncul di parasnya karena Yasusada akhirnya membahas soal asal-usul manusia bulan, yang kebetulan, adalah dirinya.

"Oho! Aku terkejut. Lalu, bagaimana? Temanmu bilang apa?"

"Apa benar," Yasusada menarik nafas. "...Kau dibuang ke bumi karena tidak memiliki kekuatan?"

"Oh.." Tsurumaru tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Sayangnya, aku datang ke bumi bukan karena dibuang. Aku kesini karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Buktikan."

"...Maaf?"

"Buktikan kalau kau adalah manusia bulan."

.

.

.

.

Yasusada yakin, beberapa menit yang lalu, Tsurumaru dan dirinya masih bertatapan. Mereka ada di dalam ruangannya masing-masing, berkomunikasi lewat jendela, dan berbicara dengan suara yang kecil.

Namun kini, entah sejak kapan—Yasusada ada di tengah hamparan langit malam yang luas—tubuhnya entah bagaimana dikelilingi cahaya, dan di hadapannya ada Tsurumaru yang tersenyum lebar. Mereka melayang—mereka terbang, dan Yasusada seketika merasa panik ketika melihat betapa tingginya ia terangkat dari bumi.

"A... EHHH?!" Yasusada berteriak panik. "I-ini dimana?! Sejak kapan—kenapa kita terbang—"

"Kau bilang aku harus buktikan kekuatanku..." Tsurumaru menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya sudah, aku bawa saja kau terbang agar kau percaya."

"Tunggu.. Tunggu tunggu TUNGGU!" Yasusada menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau ini sungguhan?!"

"Apa aku perlu menciummu agar kau tahu ini bukan mimpi?"

"Daripada itu, kurasa aku bisa menamparmu."

"Aku bercanda!"

"Uhh—jadi itu semua benar? Soal legenda lunar—soal kau adalah manusia bulan..."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku berbohong, bukan?"

Yasusada mengutuk dirinya yang sulit untuk percaya, mengutuk Horikawa yang menceritakan soal manusia bulan kepadanya—dan terlebih, ia mengutuk eksitensi Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang harus pindah tepat ke sebelah rumahnya.

"Turun."

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau takut ketinggian—"  
"Tidak. Bukan. Aku... ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi tidak di atas langit seperti ini!"

"Ohh. Uh, baiklah.." Tsurumaru menuntun Yasusada turun dan semakin dekat ke bumi—di dekat tepian sungai yang dipenuhi kunang-kunang dan cukup sepi. "Apa kau mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak, disini juga tidak apa-apa." Yasusada melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Tsurumaru dan mengambil tempat beralaskan rerumputan untuk duduk. "Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu."

Tsurumaru mengikuti Yasusada dan mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh darinya. "Hmm.."

"—Terkadang aku muak."

"Muak?"

"Kenapa hanya aku saja yang hidupnya harus menderita?" Yasusada tertawa hampa. "Kenapa Kashuu juga tidak bisa sama-sama mencari ilmu denganku? Kenapa orang tua kami harus pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja? –Kenapa Okita- _san_ yang begitu baik harus terbaring lemah, tidak berdaya?"

Hidup memang tidak adil untuk semua orang—namun Yasusada dengan egoisnya merasa bahwa hidupnyalah yang paling menyedihkan. Yang lain masih bisa tertawa, masih memiliki keluarga, masih memiliki kakak kandung yang sama-sama menuntut ilmu dengan adiknya—dan terlebih, mereka semua sehat dan tak perlu bergantung pada rumah sakit untuk kesehatan mereka.

Terkadang Yasusada iri, iri ketika melihat Horikawa yang begitu bahagia bersama saudara-saudaranya—atau ketika melihat seorang anak yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya. Dengan orang yang dapat menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama keluarga, dengan orang yang tak perlu bekerja keras di banyak tempat.

"Hey, Tsurumaru."

"Ya?"  
"Kenapa kau turun ke bumi? Apa kehidupan di bulan tidak menyenangkan?"

"Ah... tidak." Tsurumaru memutuskan untuk berbaring dan menghadap langit malam. "Kau tahu, kehidupan di bulan itu sangat praktis. Teknologinya melebihi bumi, dan kami bisa memakai sihir. Hebat, bukan? Segalanya jadi mudah, kau mau makan apapun tinggal menjetikkan jari saja."

"Hee..." Yasusada ikut berbaring di samping Tsurumaru—ikut menatap ke arah langit yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip cahaya. "Enak dong, tinggal disana."

"Iya. Disana enak. Tapi kau tahu, karena tinggal disana begitu mudah—semua orang jadi tak tahu seperti apa rasanya berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh demi sesuatu."

"—Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau apapun, akan terkabulkan dengan segera. Kau tak perlu bekerja, semua orang bisa sekolah. Kau tak akan pernah sakit, kau bahkan bisa hidup selamanya. Tetapi kau tahu apa efek dari semua itu?"

Yasusada menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau jadi tidak tahu betapa berharganya nyawa seseorang. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia ketika dapat membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan, dengan uang hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri. Kau tak akan pernah tahu rasanya sedih ketika barang kesayanganmu rusak, karena barang tersebut bisa dibetulkan dengan sihir. Kau merasa tak perlu memberikan seseorang perhatian lebih—entah ibu kepada anaknya, sahabat, ataupun saudara—karena mereka berpikir bahwa manusia bulan bisa hidup selamanya."

Tsurumaru terkadang iri.

Iri kepada manusia di bumi—bagaimana mereka terlihat menghargai hidup mereka yang hanya ada satu, bagaimana mereka begitu menyayangi seseorang sebelum mereka pergi untuk selamanya—bagaimana mareka harus bekerja keras demi sesuatu..

Sementara di bulan, segalanya bisa dilakukan dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun, mereka semua juga tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang hatinya dapat berubah dalam satu detik saja—tak peduli akan apapun, menganggap semuanya mudah. Dan ketika ada satu manusia bulan yang tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa, mereka akan membuangnya begitu saja seperti sampah.

"Hey, Yasusada."

"...Iya?"

"Aku masih bisa kembali ke bulan, karena aku memiliki kekuatan. Kau mau membuat satu transaksi denganku?"

"Transaksi apa?"

"Ajari aku bagaimana caranya menjadi manusia—seperti kalian. Beritahu aku segala hal tentang manusia bumi pada umumnya."

"..Dan kau akan membayarku dengan apa?"

"Aku berjanji," Tsurumaru mengulurkan tangannya—meraih sosok yang begitu terlihat kecil dan rapuh; sosok yang terlahir di bumi dan jauh darinya.. "Aku akan membawamu ke bulan."

Yasusada sudah muak.

Muak akan segalanya, akan dirinya yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya ingin hidup yang lebih baik. Dengan segala hal yang membebaninya selama ini...

"Bawa aku, Tsurumaru." Yasusada meraih uluran tangan Tsurumaru tanpa ragu. "Bawa aku pergi ke bulan."

Sesekali—bolehkah ia melarikan diri?

.

.

.

.

"Yasusada, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali terlihat bersama Kuninaga- _kun._ "

Yasusada membetulkan posisi ikatan rambutnya yang kurang rapi—ia mengambil satu ikat rambut dari atas meja dan mengikatnya hati-hati.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian punya hubungan apa?"

"Kashuu, pertanyaanmu bisa bikin orang lain salah paham."

"Maksudku—kalian teman? Kalian memang dekat, sih... tetapi kata 'teman' terasa tidak tepat."

"Yah," Yasusada melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin—sudah beres. "Anggap saja kami teman."

Teman dengan maksud tertentu, kau dapat bilang. Karena baik Tsurumaru ataupun Yasusada sama-sama memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Yasusada ingin pergi ke bulan, dan Tsurumaru ingin mempelajari manusia.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Belajar bersama dengan Horikawa."

"Horikawa bilang, dia mau pergi memancing dengan Kane- _san_ hari ini."

Ah, ketahuan.

"Aku mau pergi ke bulan."  
"—Hah?"

"Sampai nanti, Kashuu!"

"Wa—hei! Jangan kabur!"

Sebenarnya, hari ini Yasusada diseret oleh Tsurumaru untuk menemui salah satu temannya—sesama orang yang berasal dari bulan. Namun berbeda dengan Tsurumaru yang pergi ke bumi karena keinginannya sendiri, teman Tsurumaru ini 'dibuang' karena tak memiliki kekuatan apapun dan 'berbeda' dari manusia bulan lainnya.

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat yang cukup aneh. Tsurumaru hanya memberikan peta kecil di secarik kertas, dengan gambaran yang tidak terlalu jelas. Yasusada diberi instruksi untuk memasuki jalan kecil diantara gedung pencakar langit di kota, terus berjalan, sampai menemukan kebun penuh ilalang. Dan disana, dengan tulisan tangan yang cukup kekanakkan, Tsurumaru melingkari sebuah tempat—' _Rumah kecil bergaya Jepang jaman dahulu'_ , katanya.

Mana mungkin ada rumah di belakang gedung-gedung ini? Terlebih lagi—kebun ilalang?!

"Kau pasti meragukannya untuk sesaat, ya?"

Tsurumaru muncul di belakang Yasusada tanpa kata—dan untuk sesaat, Yasusada **hampir** berteriak. Namun ia berhasil menahannya—ia berbalik dan melihat Tsurumaru dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Yah, kau tidak terkejut."

"Sudah terbiasa." Bohong, sih. Tetapi Yasusada memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Tsurumaru yang seperti ini. "Lalu? Dimana rumah temanmu itu? Kau tidak menipuku, 'kan? Membawaku ke tempat mencurigakan seperti ini..."

"Ah, nanti jadi seperti plot _shoujo manga_ , dong!" Tsurumaru tertawa. "Aku membawamu ke tempat mencurigakan, lalu aku menahanmu ke suatu dindi—"

Yasusada mengangkat tangannya. "STOP. Jangan ubah topik pembicaraan."

"Aku hanya bercandaaa." Ucap Tsurumaru sambil cemberut. "Ah, benar juga. Manusia biasa tidak bisa ke tempat ini secara langsung, sih."

"Loh. Jadi bagaimana aku kesana?"

"Kau lihat tiang di depan itu?"

"I...ya? aku melihatnya.."

"Ada celah kecil diantara tiang dan tembok di belakangnya. Kau bisa masuk kesitu?"

"Jangan main-main, Tsurumaru."

"Aku tidak main-main. Pernah dengar soal _kekkai?"_

"...Baiklah. jadi aku harus masuk kesana?"

"Iya."

"Kalau aku tersangkut, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Terserah saja, tapi kalau kau membunuhku, kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi ke bulan."

Yasusada mengikuti ucapan Tsurumaru dan dengan posisi menyamping, ia melewati celah kecil yang nyaris pas dengan tubuhnya. Beruntung, ia tidak tersangkut dan dapat melewati celah tersebut dengan lancar—namun ketika ia berhasil keluar, matanya tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"I... Ini dimana?!"

Gedung-gedung yang tadi ada di kiri dan kanan mereka menghilang begitu saja—tempat yang tadinya gelap karena tidak terkena oleh sinar matahari kini menjadi terang. Hamparan ilalang menggantikan pemandangan dan Yasusada dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya. Sekali lagi, ini dimana?!

"Aah, _kekkai_ buatan Kogitsunemaru memang selalu ampuh, ya." Tsurumaru menarik tangan Yasusada dan menariknya lembut. "Kesini, Yasusada."

"Tu—tunggu!" Yasusada mengikuti langkah Tsurumaru meski tidak seirama. "Kenapa kita tiba-tiba ada disini?!"

"Ah, yang tadi adalah gerbang. Mikazuki sengaja membuat gerbang menuju tempat yang dilindungi _kekkai_ agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya—baik manusia bumi, ataupun manusia bulan."

"Eh? Mikazuki itu—maksudnya temanmu?"

"Iya." Tsurumaru yang awalnya setengah berlari kini memperlambat langkah kakinya. "Ah, itu rumahnya."

"Tunggu—kalau ia tidak ingin diganggu, berarti seharusnya aku tidak kesini, bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Mikazuki sudah tahu tentang dirimu, aku sudah cerita. Mikazuki bukannya tidak mau bersosialisasi—dia seorang guru, kok. Dia terkenal di sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau diganggu kalau sudah di dalam rumah saja."

"O.. oh."

"Ayo!"

Tsurumaru membawa Yasusada semakin dekat—sebuah rumah kecil dengan gaya tradisional berdiri di antara ilalang dan rumput liar. Tsurumaru tidak membawa Yasusada pada pintu depan dan mengetuknya; Tsurumaru langsung membawa Yasusada memutar ke taman belakang—dan Yasusada bersumpah, di tengah guguran kelopak bunga sakura—ia menemukan sosok yang terlihat paling indah di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Mikazuki Munechika. Berbeda dengan Tsurumaru, ia tak memiliki fisik yang putih seperti salju; rambutnya sewarna langit malam, aura di sekitarnya hangat—dan ia begitu tenang. Bertolak belakang dengan Tsurumaru.

Mikazuki memang berbeda semenjak lahir. Tidak memiliki warna rambut seperti cahaya bulan, tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa, dan tidak bisa disembuhkan ketika sakit. Ia seperti manusia bumi yang tak bisa apa-apa, dan ketika ia memasuki usia dewasa—ia dibuang ke bumi oleh keluarganya.

Yasusada mengatupkan mulutnya—kenapa ada orang yang tega membuang keluarganya sendiri?

"Hahaha, kau mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsurumaru," Mikazuki menaruh gelas berisi teh hijaunya di atas nampan. "Kau memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanmu—tetapi kau mudah ditebak, seperti buku yang terbuka."

"Eh.." kedua matanya membulat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan betapa orang-orang dari bulan tidak memiliki hati karena membuangku," Mikazuki kembali tertawa kecil. "Namun, kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah hal yang biasa... untuk kami dan juga orang-orang dari lunar."

Biasa? Wajar? Tidak masuk akal. Yasusada tak bisa membayangkan dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri—mereka meninggal saja sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan membuang Kashuu atau dibuang oleh Kashuu—mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebelum Okita datang untuk mengadopsi mereka.

"Kenapa ada beberapa orang bulan yang tak memiliki kekuatan atau berbeda?"

"...Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau tahu, aku tak akan bertanya."

"Hahaha," Orang ini terlalu banyak tertawa, pikir Yasusada. "Benar juga, ya? Baiklah. Alasan kenapa banyak manusia bulan yang tidak sempurna itu sederhana, sebenarnya."

"Apa?"

Mikazuki melempar senyum sendu kepada Yasusada. Samar, namun Yasusada tahu bahwa senyum itu menyimpan jutaan rasa sakit di dalamnya.

"Karena manusia bulan jatuh cinta kepada manusia bumi dan menikahinya. Maka dari itu, lahirlah orang-orang tanpa kekuatan seperti kita."

—Yasusada tak dapat menjawab apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Yasusada!"

Yasusada tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya—ia tak sadar bahwa Tsurumaru sedari tadi memanggil namanya, dan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun kereta. Yasusada buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya—dan ia menatap ke arah Tsurumaru seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa?"

"...Kau sedari tadi diam, semenjak kita pulang dari rumah Mikazuki. Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong. 'Kan Mikazuki sendiri sudah bilang, kau itu mudah ditebak."

"Aku..."

Yasusada melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain—ia tidak bisa berkata pada Tsurumaru bahwa manusia bulan itu keterlaluan dan tidak memiliki hati. Karena Yasusada tahu, bahwa Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki sama sekali tidak seperti manusia bulan pada umumnya; mereka baik, dan berperilaku layanya penghuni di bumi pada umumnya.

Tetapi tetap saja, entah kenapa—kenyataan yang baru saja Yasusada ketahui membuat hatinya sakit.

"Yasusada, keretanya sudah datang."

"Ah..." Kereta tujuan mereka untuk pulang sudah tiba; dan Yasusada baru menyadarinya. "Maaf, aku melamun lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kita tidak ketinggalan kereta."

"Kenapa kita tidak pakai kekuatanmu saja? Jadi kita bisa terbang sampai rumah." Yasusada setengah bercanda—namun ia menyesal telah melontarkan candaan itu ketika ia melihat ekspresi Tsurumaru di sampingnya.

"Aku sekarang adalah manusia bumi, oke? Tak punya kekuatan, dan tidak menjalani hidup yang segala praktis."

"..Maaf."

"Ah—tidak apa-apa! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak marah."

Kereta di malam hari memang tidak ramai—Yasusada dan Tsurumaru beruntung bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk. Mereka tak berbicara sampai kereta akhirnya kembali berjalan; Yasusada masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dan Tsurumaru masih menatap Yasusada yang semenjak tadi bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Tsurumaru perlahan mengulurkan tangannya—ia ingin meraih puncak kepala Yasusada dan memberinya tepukan lembut. Tetapi Tsurumaru merasa ragu, dan akhirnya ia menarik kembali tangan tersebut.

"...Yasusada."

"Iya?"  
"Kau masih mau pergi ke bulan?"

Dengan semua hal dan fakta yang sudah kau dengar itu, masihkah kau mau pergi ke bulan?

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Besok."

"—Besok?"

"Besok kita akan pergi."

" _ **Aku akan membawamu pergi ke bulan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haruskah ia meninggalkan surat untuk Kashuu?

Bukannya Yasusada akan pergi selamanya, hanya saja—waktu di bumi dan bulan itu berbeda. Yasusada mungkin hanya pergi ke bulan dalam enam puluh menit waktu bumi, namun bisa saja ketika ia kembali, ia sudah melewatkan beberapa tahun tanpa disadari.

Kashuu tidak percaya satupun yang Yasusada katakan—soal Tsurumaru yang berasal dari bulan, ataupun soal dirinya yang juga akan pergi ke bulan. Kashuu mengatakan Yasusada kebanyakan belajar dan harus mencari tempat untuk liburan, sebelum otaknya benar-benar jebol dan tak bisa dipakai.

Tetapi semuanya itu nyata—betul-betul nyata. Tak ada unsur kebohongan, dan Yasusada mengerti kalau Kashuu tak mau percaya. Yasusada sendiri baru mempercayai semua ucapan Tsurumaru ketika lelaki tersebut memberikan bukti; dan Kashuu yang belum melihat apa-apa, hanya bisa tertawa dan menganggapnya bualan semata.

Ia akan meninggalkan catatan, setidaknya berisi info bahwa ia akan pergi untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bisa jadi hanya lima detik, bisa jadi sampai dua tahun. Tak ada yang tahu.

Yasusada menempelkan catatan kecil tersebut di depan lemari pendingin; ia kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Sejenak ia terdiam dan menoleh ke arah sofa dimana Kashuu biasanya duduk dan menonton televisi—dan senyum sendu terlukis di wajahnya. Ia berbisik, _'Aku berangkat'_ —seolah-olah Kashuu akan mengucapkan _'Selamat jalan!'_ dan melihat Yasusada pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

Pintu tertutup, dan Yasusada tak akan menunggu Kashuu untuk pulang hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu," Tsurumaru melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkan kakakmu, jangan memaksakan diri. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin pergi ke bulan, sih?"

"Kau akan tahu begitu aku tiba disana."

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu..."

"Uhm, Tsurumaru."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau... kalau kita sudah sampai disana dan ternyata aku ingin kembali lagi..." Yasusada menarik nafas. "Apa kau bisa membawaku ke bumi di detik itu juga?"

"Bisa, dong! Kau pikir aku ini apa—aku ini si hebat Tsurumaru Kuninaga!"

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu, bisa tolong pergi kesana sekarang?"

"Che, kau 'kan bisa memujiku terlebih dahulu..." Tsurumaru mengulurkan tangannya—meminta Yasusada untuk meraihnya. "Ayo."

"...Uhm."

Satu detik kakimu berpijak di tanah, dan detik sesudahnya kau sudah melayang di udara—ini kedua kalinya Yasusada dibawa terbang oleh Tsurumaru dan ia tentu saja belum terbiasa. Ia merasa langit yang terlihat begitu luas menjadi dekat dengan dirinya—dan ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan cahaya bulan, Tsurumaru melirik ke arah Yasusada yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki gerbang. Untuk manusia bumi, mungkin rasanya akan cukup... aneh. Karena kau seperti disedot ke dalam lorong waktu dengan kecepatan tinggi."

"Ew, kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya. Aku ini mudah mabuk."

"Tenang saja. Tutup matamu, atur nafasmu, dan ingatlah akan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"—Selama ada aku disini, kau akan terlindungi."

Kedengarannya gombal—namun Yasusada tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercayainya.

Yasusada menutup mata—bulan. Ia akan segera sampai ke bulan.

.

.

.

"Ukh..."

Sekarang yasusada mengerti kenapa Tsurumaru menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata.

Ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah—padahal ia menutup mata untuk mengurangi efek dari 'lorong waktu' yang Tsurumaru katakan. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia tetap membuka mata, pasti dia sudah pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Coba minum ini,"

Tsurumaru mengulurkan satu botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna perak—Yasusada sempat ragu untuk beberapa saat. Ini apa? Ini bukan racun, 'kan? Kenapa warnanya mencurigakan? Air apa coba yang warnanya perak dan berkilauan?

"Ini bukan racun. Aku tak berniat membunuhmu. Ayolah, kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan kepercayaanmu."

"...Aku hanya menganalisis."

"Ya, ya. Cepat minum, aku jamin kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Yasusada mengambil botol tersebut dan meneguk isinya sampai habis—ah, rasanya tidak aneh; justru manis dan mirip dengan _vanilla._ Yasusada menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan, dan tak lama—rasa pusing juga mualnya hilang perlahan.

" _White Crystal._ Itu obat ringan, bisa untuk sakit ringan seperti pusing atau mual. Hebat, bukan?"

"Wah.." Yasusada menatap ke arah botol dengan bentuk unik di tangannya; ini adalah salah satu teknologi dan sihir dari bulan. "Um, Tsurumaru,"

"Hmm?"

"Biasanya dapat obat-obat seperti ini dari mana? Apa ada tokonya, atau, semacamnya?"

"Ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah." Yasusada berhenti sesaat. "Boleh.. kita kesana?"

"Oh? Boleh saja, sih..." Tsurumaru mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dari dalam tas selempangnya. "Tapi pakai ini, ya."

"Ini apa?"

"Jaket biasa. Ah, tidak, tepatnya—itu jaket yang sudah kuberi mantra. Kau tahu 'kan manusia bulan sedikit tidak menyukai manusia bumi? Jaket itu akan membuat mereka melihatmu sebagai manusia bulan. Pakai tudungnya."  
"O—oh.. baiklah."

Yasusada merasa seperti barang selundupan—ia datang diam-diam, menyamar, dan dibawa oleh Tsurumaru tanpa izin kepada siapapun-yang-memerintah di bulan terlebih dahulu. Tapi ya, apa boleh buat. Ada satu hal yang bagaimanapun juga ingin ia lakukan di bulan.

"Kesini, Yasusada."

Langit di bulan memang selalu gelap—namun mereka menciptakan cahaya artifisial yang tak kalah bersinar dengan matahari. Hampir semua manusia bulan terlihat mirip, mengingat mereka memiliki fisik berwarna putih dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yasusada tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Tsurumaru karena ia masih sayang akan nyawa miliknya—entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tersesat dan Tsurumaru tak ada di sampingnya.

"Disini. Taraa!"

Tsurumaru tersenyum penuh bangga sambil merentangkan tangannya—seolah ia ingin menunjukkan betapa hebatnya teknologi di bulan. Sebuah bangunan yang disusun dari banyak kristal berbentuk segilima berwarna perak menyambut pandangannya—ada tulisan yang tak bisa ia baca tertera di atas pintu masuknya yang besar. Dan di dalamnya banyak orang berlalu-lalang, dengan tas transparan berisi banyak botol dan kotak warna-warni. Mungkin isinya obat? Atau sesuatu yang lain?

"Bo—boleh masuk ke dalam?"

"Tentu! Kau sepertinya antusias sekali. Dasar calon dokter, haha!"

"Berisik.." gumam Yasusada. Tsurumaru kembali menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. "Waaah!"

Di dalam gedung tak kalah mengagumkan—barang-barang tak perlu diangkut dan dapat melayang sendiri ke tempat yang dituju. Ada ruangan khusus para pembuat obat dan juga beberapa orang yang menyempurnakannya dengan sihir; dan jangan lupa, teknologi yang sampai sekarang belum ada di bumi.

"Hebat 'kan? Memang sih, saking praktisnya, mereka jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki penyakit keras ataupun dekat dengan kematian. Tetapi, bukan berarti aku tidak bangga akan apa yang kami dapat ciptakan."

"Tsu—Tsurumaru!" Yasusada menarik ujung kaos yang Tsurumaru kenakan. "Bisa tolong bawa aku ke tempat obat-obat untuk penyakit parah?"

"Eh? Bisa, sih... tapi—"

"Kumohon."

Tsurumaru tak bisa menolak. Tidak, ia tak mungkin bisa menolak—apa-apaan tatapan memelas itu?!

"Baiklah.."

Tsurumaru tanpa curiga membawa Yasusada pergi ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Namun Yasusada kini mengulang-ulang banyak hal di dalam benaknya—rencananya untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan cepat kembali pulang ke bumi..

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak salah, bagian untuk penyakit yang cukup parah adalah disini. Di bulan tak ada nama penyakit yang spesifik, jadi kami hanya membuat obat dalam tiga tingkat; tingkat satu, dua, dan tiga. Yang kau minum tadi obat tingkat satu, warnanya perak. Tingkat dua warnanya emas, dan tingkat tiga memiliki campuran dari tujuh warna."

Di hadapan Yasusada adalah sebuah rak yang menampilkan jejeran botol berisi cairan tujuh warna. Warnanya indah seperti pelangi sesudah hujan; dari apa saja cairan ini diciptakan?

"Ah, aku melihat Kogitsunemaru!" Tsurumaru menoleh ke atah utara dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sedang berbincang disana. "Yasusada, bisa tunggu disini sebentar? Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali."

"Um, aku mengerti."

Tsurumaru meninggalkan Yasusada dan kini ia sendirian—beruntung tak banyak orang melintas di tempat ia berdiri sekarang; atau tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa tenang dan takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Kau bisa melakukannya," bisik Yasusada kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau hanya tinggal mengambil satu saja. Masukkan ke dalam tas. Dan tunggulah Tsurumaru datang... setelah itu, kau bisa pulang dan Okita- _san_ akan sehat kembali setelahnya."

Yasusada meraih satu botol dan memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya—di kiri, kanan, belakang, tak ada yang memperhatikan. Oke, keadaan aman—dan dia memasukkan satu botol ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ia menutup tasnya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa—meskipun dalam hati, ia sebenarnya gugup dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Cepatlah kembali, Tsurumaru—Yasusada mengucapkan mantranya di dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai terasa dan Yasusada yakin wajahnya pasti pucat. Ia mencuri. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia mencuri.

Kenapa ia tak meminta kepada Tsurumaru? Tidak, Yasusada tahu bahwa Tsurumaru pasti akan menolak. Tsurumaru pernah mengatakan soal manusia bulan yang tidak boleh membawa barang ciptaan lunar ke bumi, kecuali secara diam-diam. Dan ini... adalah jalan satu-satunya.

 _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Maafkan aku, Okita-san._

 _...Maafkan aku,_

 _Kashuu._

"Yasusada!"

Yasusada tak pernah merasa bersyukur lebih dari apapun ketika Tsurumaru akhirnya kembali—Tsurumaru tidak merasa curiga dan Yasusada segera melakukan rencana berikutnya.

"Tsurumaru. Kalau pulang sekarang... boleh?"

"Oh? Boleh saja sih, tapi kau tidak mau melihat tempat lain? Atau menginap di rumahku, misalnya? Aku tinggal sendirian, loh~"

"Ew, tidak mau. Aku mau... pulang. Sekarang."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini masih belum bisa diajak bercanda, ya." Tsurumaru tertawa riang. "Tanganmu? Nanti kau tersesat."

Yasusada menggandeng tangan Tsurumaru seperti anak kecil yang tak mau terpisah dari ibunya. "Kalau candaanmu semuanya seperti itu, aku malah jijik. Ayo cepat."

"Iya, iyaa.."

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan sejauh ini Yasusada merasa aman. Sampai mereka keluar gedung tak ada yang curiga, dan Yasusada sedikit bersorak di dalam hatinya—berhasil! Dengan begini, ia bisa membawa obatnya kepada Okita—dan Okita akan kembali sehat seperti dulu kala. Semuanya sesuai rencana, dan kalau tak ada kesalahan—ia bisa kembali ke bumi dengan selamat.

...Semoga begitu.

.

.

.

"Ah, itu gerbang keluar menuju bumi. Kau harus bersiap memasuki lorong waktu lagi, tapi kali ini—aku tak bisa membantumu kalau kau merasa mual. Maaf ya.."

Gerbangnya terlihat megah nan elegan—dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan juga berlian putih yang dijaga oleh dua orang. Yasusada tak menyangka bahwa di gerbang keluar akan ada penjaganya, dua orang pula—semoga mereka tidak curiga.

"Yasusada."

"I—iya?"

"Tasmu boleh dipinjam sebentar? Barang kita akan diperiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum kita pergi."

— _ **DEG.**_

"A—apa?"

"Tasmu..."

"Aku tidak bawa apa-apa, tadi juga sudah diperiksa di gerbang masuk, bukan?"

"Yasusada, sikapmu aneh."

"Aku—"

"Berikan tasmu."  
"Tsuruma—"

"Tasmu." Tsurumaru menarik tas tersebut dari tangan Yasusada—secara paksa. Ada yang aneh dari gerak-geriknya—dan Tsurumaru berharap bahwa firasatnya tidak tepat. Mungkinkah...

Mata Tsurumaru membulat.

"...Yasusada.."

Yasusada melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain; ah, tidak. Ia harus berpikir. Berpikir! Rencananya gagal, dan lebih parahnya lagi, Tsurumaru yang paling pertama memergoki dirinya. Yasusada buru-buru mengambil botol tujuh warna itu dari dalam tasnya. "Aku—aku pikir, aku setidaknya bisa menyembuhkan Okita- _san..."_

"Aku akan ambil obatnya."

"Tung—Tsurumaru, kumohon! Kau tidak mengerti, aku—"

"Diamlah."  
"Tsuru—"

Tsurumaru tak memberikan jawaban dan merebut botol obat yang digenggam erat oleh Yasusada. Yasusada langsung berlari ke arah Tsurumaru dan hendaknya merebutnya kembali—namun Yasusada terkejut ketika Tsurumaru menyimpan obat tersebut di dalam kantung dalam mantelnya.

"Ini tas kami. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya barang-barang tidak menarik dari bumi."

"Ah, mereka masih memakai pensil untuk menulis? Kuno sekali,"

"Haha! Kapan aku terakhir melihat benda ini? Namanya apa—penghapus?"

Tsurumaru mengikuti skenario dan bersandiwara—ia tertawa dan bersikap seolah mereka berdua suci dan tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Kedua penjaga gerbang mengembalikan tas yang sudah diperiksa dan membiarkan keduanya pergi; masih belum curiga.

—Tsurumaru membantunya? Tidak, terlebih lagi—

Tsurumaru berbisik di telinganya—"Lari."

"E-eh?"

"Sesudah melewati gerbang ini, cepat lari. Masuk ke dalam lorong pengantar. Ikuti kecepatan langkah kakiku, jangan lepaskan tanganku. Tutup matamu dan percayalah padaku; kita akan kembali ke bumi ketika kau terbangun."

Tsurumaru memberikannya satu senyum yang memiliki penuh arti—Yasusada baru kali ini melihat Tsurumaru yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda. Ia seperti sosok yang selama ini selalu ada di dekatnya—untuk melindunginya, untuk menjaganya..

...Untuk menolongnya.

"Sekarang!"

Tsurumaru dan Yasusada berlari menuju lorong waktu—rasa panik mulai merasuki Yasusada ketika ia mendengar suara alarm berbunyi dengan lantang dan suara penjaga yang berteriak memanggil mereka. _'PENCURI!'—_ Yasusada yakin ia mendengar kata-kata itu diteriakkan oleh seseorang. Namun ia tidak berhenti—tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Suara mereka semakin samar, dan jika kau sudah menjauh—kau akan selamat.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi—dirinya dan Tsurumaru hampir sampai di depan lorong pengantar—perantara antara dirinya dan juga bumi, rumah tempat tinggalnya. Sedikit lagi, menuju kebebasan—kurang dari lima langkah lagi, dan dia juga Tsurumaru akan pulang.

Sedikit lagi, satu langkah lagi—

 _ **DOR!**_

—Dan satu langkah itu kini terasa jauh. Jauh ketika Yasusada merasakan tangan Tsurumaru tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya; perlahan melonggar dan akhirnya lepas. Dan Tsurumaru terduduk lemas dengan warna merah menghiasi mantel putihnya.

"—Lari..." ucap Tsurumaru di tengah rasa sakit—darah mengalir dari sela-sela jari tangannya yang menahan luka. "Setidaknya, kau harus pulang ke bumi."

Tsurumaru memberikan botol obat yang tadi ia simpan—dan ketika Yasusada menerima botol tersebut, ia merasakan tubuhnya yang tertarik ke dalam lorong pengantar. ..Atau tepatnya, ia didorong oleh Tsurumaru yang masih terdiam di tempat—tak mengikuti Yasusada dan dihampiri oleh banyak penjaga yang membawa senjata.

Waktu terasa bergerak dengan lambat—Yasusada melihat Tsurumaru yang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan ia pun dibawa oleh para penjaga entah kemana.

"TSURUMARU!" Yasusada merentangkan tangannya—tidak! Jangan bawa dia, kembalikan aku ke bulan! Ini semua salahku, bukan salah dia! Jangan sakiti Tsurumaru—tangkaplah aku dan beri aku hukuman!

Namun percuma, suaranya tak terdengar, dan tangannya tak bisa meraih Tsurumaru yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan ketika ia tersadar—ia sudah terlempar ke bumi dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di hadapannya; seolah mengejek penuh kemenangan.

Gravitasi kembali berkuasa, dan Yasusada terjatuh semakin dalam—menjauhi sosok bulan dan kembali ke bumi tanpa peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia tak akan selamat—ia jatuh dari ketinggian tak terhingga dan akan terbanting ke tanah, tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

"Aku sempat terkejut. Kupikir ada bintang jatuh malam ini."

Aroma teh hijau dan kelopak bunga sakura membuat dirinya tersadar secara perlahan—ah, ia baru saja bermimpi panjang. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, ia tak menemukan Kashuu ataupun langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi lampu terang. Ia disambut dengan langit-langit yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu dan juga pintu taman belakang yang terbuka. Ia segera beranjak dari posisinya dan mencari sosok siapapun yang setidaknya ia kenal—dan Mikazuki Munechika duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Mikazuki—... _san?"_

"Syukurah, kau sudah sadar. Mau minum teh?"  
"Ah, tidak, terima kasih..." Hah, aneh. Apa itu berarti dia habis bermimpi buruk? Mungkin dia tertidur saat berkunjung ke rumah Mikazuki bersama Tsurumaru..? "...Dimana.. Tsurumaru?"

Mikazuki terdiam.

"...Tsurumaru ada disini, 'kan? Dia pasti akan muncul tak lama lagi, dan ia akan mengagetkan aku dengan tidak elitnya—Mikazuki- _san,_ jawablah—Tsurumaru ada disini, bukan?"

Tolong katakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi—dimana ia membuat suatu kesalahan yang egois dan membuat Tsurumaru harus mengorbankan diri. Tolong katakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi—dimana ia tak akan menemukan botol dengan warna pelangi, dan itu semua hanyalah ilusi.

"Yasusada- _kun,"_ Mikazuki menyodorkan nampan dengan gelas berisi teh hijau di atasnya. "Kau beruntung karena tadi Nakigitsune berkunjung. Kalau tidak ada dia yang memiliki kekuatan, mungkin kau sudah terbanting ke tanah dan tak bisa diselamatkan."

"A... apa maksudmu?" Tidak, tidak—"Itu semua hanya mimpi, 'kan? Aku—aku dan Tsurumaru tidak pergi ke bulan... 'kan?"

Yasusada begitu putus asa—ia tak mau menerima kenyataan. Dan ketika Mikazuki tidak memberikan respon apa-apa—Yasusada menemukan jawaban dari botol yang semenjak tadi ada di dalam genggamannya.

Botol dengan cairan tujuh warna. Yang baru saja ia curi dari bulan, yang baru saja membuat Tsurumaru harus menanggung akibatnya.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba buram—ah. Air mata entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul dan menghalangi pandangannya, dan ia tak kuasa lagi menahannya.

"Tsurumaru... Tsurumaru—"

"Yasusada," Mikazuki menyentuh bahu Yasusada dan memberikannya usapan lembut. "Tenanglah. Tsurumaru akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa ia akan kembali?" Ia seharusnya tidak usah mencuri obat tersebut. "Apa ia.. bisa kembali?"

Okita bisa disembuhkan, meskipun obat itu tidak ada. Yasusada hanya perlu bersabar, Yasusada seharusnya mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya—karena saat ini, ia hanya ingin bertemu Tsurumaru secepatnya. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa Tsurumaru ada di sampingnya.

"Aku... tidak tahu soal itu—"

"Kumohon!" Yasusada menatap langsung pada mata Mikazuki, tanpa ragu. "Aku akan melakukan apapun—meskipun itu berarti aku harus menggantikan Tsurumaru, aku bersedia. Ini semua salahku!"  
"Yasusada—"

"Kumohon!"

Haruskah ia duduk bersimpuh? Bersujud? Sebanyak apapun harga diri yang harus ia buang, Yasusada tak peduli.

"...Tidurlah." Mikazuki menyeka air mata Yasusada dengan ibu jarinya—senyum lembut seolah menghipnotis Yasusada dan membawa kantuk datang padanya. Yasusada kemudian sadar bahwa ada yang aneh; ada sesuatu di ibu jari Mikazuki yang baru saja menyentuh sisi matanya. "Tidurlah, dan lupakan semuanya..."

"A—apa.." _Jangan— jangan tertidur, bodoh! Kau masih harus mencari cara untuk menolong Tsurumaru!_ "Tapi— Tsurumaru..."

"Sesungguhnya, ini semua bukan salahmu. Manusia bulan tak boleh membawa manusia bumi ke tempat mereka, Tsurumaru sendiri melakukan pelanggaran."

A...pa? Yasusada berusaha menjaga kesadarannya dan tak mau membiarkan matanya tertutup rapat. "A..pa.. Maksud.."

"Tsurumaru bisa pulang. Dengan syarat, manusia bumi yang ia bawa harus melupakan segalanya. Tentang eksistensi kami, ataupun tentang legenda yang ada..."

Melupakan? Tunggu—apa? Kenapa?! Apa itu berarti Yasusada akan melupakan semuanya—dari pertemuan mereka di depan rumah, sampai perbincangan mereka dari jendela kamar?

Tidak. Tidak mau—

Tidak mau!

"...Aku tidak mau—" Yasusada menarik lengan kimono yang Mikazuki Kenakan; meninggalkan bekas kusut dari genggamannya yang erat. "Kumohon..."

"—Maafkan aku." Mikazuki menepuk puncak kepala Yasusada dan membawa tubuh kecil itu berbaring kembali di atas futon—menyuruhnya untuk tidur nyenyak. "Suatu hari, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi. Entah besok, entah tahun depan, atau mungkin—di kehidupan kalian selanjutnya. Percayalah pada Tsurumaru—ia selalu melindungimu, bukan?"

.

 _'Selama ada aku disini, kau akan terlindungi.'_

 _'Percayalah padaku, dan ketika kau membuka mata, kita akan kembali ke bumi.'_

 _'Aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menghargai eksistensi seseorang.'_

 _._

—Suara Tsurumaru terulang dan bermain di benaknya. Namun tak lama; karena di detik terakhir, Yasusada dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuknya.

Tertidurlah, dan selamat bermimpi indah. Tetapi maaf, ketika kau membuka mata—mungkin ingatanmu soal diriku sudah menghilang.

Tsurumaru melihat dari jauh atas sana—ia menyeka air matanya dan berbaring kembali di kasur ruang tahanan. Dalam kesunyian, ia bergumam— _'Maafkan aku, Yasusada.'_

 _'Selamat tinggal.'_

.

.

.

.

Aturan itu tertulis semenjak awal.

Tsurumaru tahu resikonya, dan ia tetap nekat melakukannya. Dan semua itu hanya demi satu hal; ia ingin membawa senyum pada wajah Yasusada.

Ia tak diizinkan untuk membawa manusia bumi pergi ke bulan. Ia sudah menyusun rencana, dan ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan gagal.

Namun ia menyesal. Ia tak tahu bahwa segalanya akan berakhir kacau—dan jalan satu-satunya hanyalah mengorbankan dirinya yang memang pantas menerima hukuman.

"Aku tak bisa lagi deh, melontarkan candaan yang selalu dibilang menjijikan olehnya." Tsurumaru tertawa dalam isak tangisnya—masih di dalam ruangan yang sama. Jauh dari bumi, jauh dari orang yang ingin ia temui saat ini juga.

"Kuharap ketika kita bertemu lagi... Kita bukanlah dua eksistensi yang dipisahkan oleh kehidupan yang berbeda; hanya dua orang yang tinggal di bumi dengan tenang, dan memiliki pertemuan yang normal. Mungkin di stasiun kereta atau di sekolah?"

 _ **Tes, tes**_ —air matanya jatuh disertai jutaan harapan yang Tsurumaru ucapkan di dalam hati. Tak peduli ia harus menunggu sampai berapa lamapun, ia pasti akan tetap menepati janji.

Ia sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Yasusada—kembali ke bumi.

.

 _'Meskipun aku harus menunggu di kehidupan selanjutnya,_

 _dimana kita terlahir kembali tanpa ikatan dan ingatan...'_

 _._

Biarkan pertemuan mereka kali ini diakhiri oleh banyaknya cahaya bintang yang bersinar; dan biarkan seluruh rasa sakit dan ingatan mereka ditelan oleh langit malam. Keduanya melakukan kesalahan, dan sedalam apapun ikatan mereka—sang pencipta harus secara paksa memutuskannya dalam sekejap.

.

 _Bersabarlah. Tetaplah menunggu dan jangan hapus dari hatimu.._

 _Dan jika kau percaya kepadaku,_

 _Kita pasti akan kembali bertemu._

 _._

"Sampai nanti, Yasusada."

.

.

.

 _Bumi. Tahun 20xx,_

 _Penerimaan murid baru Sekolah Menengah Touran Academy,_

 _Tokyo, Jepang._

 _._

 _._

 _'...Hey.'_

 _'Apa kau percaya akan pertemuan yang ditakdirkan semenjak ribuan tahun sebelum kau dilahirkan?'_

"Yasusadaa." Kashuu menggerutu untuk entah keberapa kalinya. "Ini untuk foto peringatan, loh! Akhirnya kita menjadi anak SMA. Setidaknya tersenyumlah!"

"Aku tidak suka difoto.." Yasusada menghela nafas dan menjauhkan _smartphone_ Kashuu dari dirinya. "Kalau mau ambil foto _selfie_ , lakukan sendiri saja. Jangan bawa-bawa aku."

"Tapi foto sendirian 'kan menyedihkaaan!" rengek Kashuu. "Nanti aku disangka tidak punya teman, lagi!"

"Bukannya memang tidak punya?"

"...Jahat!"

"Terserah, aku mau pergi ke kelas saja..."

"Eh—tunggu, Yasusada! Awas, di depanmu"

Depan? "Hah?—Huwah!"

.

 _'Bisa saja, kita sebenarnya sudah mengenal satu sama lain di masa lalu.'_

 _'Hanya saja, tak satupun dari kita menyadarinya.'_

 _._

Hidungnya terasa sedikit sakit—tubuh yang baru ia tabrak pasti lebih tinggi darinya. Yasusada memang salah, sih, karena langsung berjalan tanpa melihat..

"Ahaha, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terkejut? Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan, ya."

.

 _Suara yang dalam dan menghanyutkan, mata yang bersinar seolah memantulkan cahaya matahari di permukaannya.._

 _._

"Tapi bagus juga melihat murid baru penuh semangat seperti kalian! Semoga kalian menyukai sekolah ini, ya."

.

 _Warna salju musim dingin,_

 _guguran kelopak bunga sakura,_

 _langit malam—_

 _._

"Ah, kalau mau tahu kelas kalian dimana, lihat saja papan di depan sana. Semoga membantu!"

— _ **Bulan purnama.**_

"...Tsu...rumaru?"

Nyaris tak terdengar—Yasusada tak sadar bibirnya bergerak dan mengucapkan satu nama yang terasa merindukan. Angin kencang mungkin membuat yang ia sebut namanya tidak sadar—namun dalam beberapa detik yang berharga tersebut, jutaan memori memasuki benaknya. Seperti film hitam putih dari masa lalu yang diputar di dalam otak. Dan untuk sejenak, untuk sesaat—ia..

"...Ah." Sosok di hadapannya perlahan membuat senyum. "...Kau mengingatnya?"

.

 _Kristal putih, air tujuh warna._

 _Pertemuan dan perbincangan dari jendela kamar, tetangga yang mengaku berasal dari bulan.._

 _._

"Kau... Terlambat."

"Maaf, maaf! Haha..." Titik air muncul di ujung mata Tsurumaru—iya, dia memang terlambat; melewati puluhan abad dan menjalani kehidupan dimana ia belum bisa menepati janjinya untuk kembali pulang. Menjalani kehidupan dimana ia terpisah dari Yasusada...

"—Selamat datang kembali."

Namun ia percaya, Yasusada selalu percaya meski ia tak sadar; di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa bahwa ia harus menunggu seseorang, untuk kembali dan ia sambut dengan hangat. Namun ia tak pernah menemukan sosok itu dimana-mana, sampai akhirnya saat ini tiba.

"...Aku pulang."

—Dan kembali, mereka bertemu. Tidak di depan rumah, tidak dengan kalimat aneh dari satu pihak yang mengaku berasal dari bulan. Hanya pertemuan dimana keduanya menangis di tengah senyuman, dikeliling merah muda bunga sakura.

Pertemuan yang kedua, dan mereka bahagia—seolah-olah dibawa terbang sampai ke bulan.

.

.

.

"Apa di bulan sekarang ada kehidupan, ya?"

"Entahlah, haha. Kita hidup di zaman yang berbeda dengan 'kita' yang dulu. Mungkin bulan sekarang hanyalah satelit untuk bumi."

"...Hey, Tsurumaru."

"Hmm?"

"Bawa aku pergi ke bulan, ya. Suatu saat nanti."

.

 _Mengulang dan terus berulang,_

 _namun tak akan mengalami kejadian pahit yang sama._

 _._

"Oke, percayalah padaku! Aku pasti akan membawamu kesana!"

.

.

 _Bawalah aku pergi ke bulan,_

 _dan tunjukanlah padaku cahaya yang paling indah sepanjang masa._

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
